Sherlock Phan AU
by hipstergeek17
Summary: Phan AU. Dan is Sherlock and Phil is John Watson. Phil meets Dan through a friend. Now they're living with each other. Join their life full of love, loss, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first ever fanfiction. I wanted to write one for some time but I didn't know where to start. I just finished watching Sherlock the other day and I absolutely fell in love with the show. So I decided to do a crossover between Sherlock and Phan (the 2 things I love). I hope you guys like it. I'll try to write more chapters after. But without further ado, here's the story.**

**Phil POV:**

"Phil! Phil Lester!"

_I turn my back and see someone walking towards me and smiling._

"Kendall. Chris Kendall. We went to college together."

"Yes, sorry, yes, Chris." I stutter.

_I take his hand and firmly shook it._

"Hello, hi."

_He gestures to himself._

"Yeah, I know. I got old!"

"No! No" I say trying to convince him.

"So I heard you were abroad somewhere, getting shot at. What happened?"

"Oh, um my leg got shot" I say awkwardly.

"So Wanna do it over coffee?" he asks.

"Umm sure."

_A little later we sat on the park bench in silence. _

"Ehmm so are you still teaching, then?" I ask breaking the silence

"Yeah. Haha Bright young things, like we used to be. God, I hate them!"

_We both laugh._

"So Phil what about you? Just staying in town, 'til you get yourself sorted?"

"I can't afford London on an Army pension. Just renting a small flat y'know."

"Couldn't Frankie help?" he asks.

"Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen!" I say sarcastically.

"Umm I dunno, get a flatshare or something?"

"Come on who'd want _me_ for a flatmate?"

_I hear Chris chuckle. _

"What?"

"Well, you're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who was the first?"

**Dan POV:**

_I unzip the body bag and sniff the corps._

"How fresh?" I ask.

_My pathologist PJ walks in._

"Just in. Sixty-seven. He used to work here. I knew him. He was nice."he says.

_I zip the bag up again. I straighten up, turns to him and smiles falsely._

"Fine. We'll start with the riding crop." I say.

I whip the body like a maniac for a few moments, and clean up.

"So, bad day?" He says jokingly

_I ignore him and got out my notebook and start writing observations in it._

"I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. Text me." I say.

"Listen, I was wondering..maybe later, when you're finished ..."

_I close my notebook and glance at him for a few seconds._

"Are you wearing cologne?" I ask as I sniff him.

"Umm I, er...I refreshed it a bit." he stutters.

_"_Oh. Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?" He ask.

_I put my notebook away._

"Black, two sugars, please. I'll be upstairs." I say

_I walk away as he responds with okay._

**Phil POV:**

_I follow Chris inside his lab. I see a man standing there working on something. He's really tall, __he has dark brown hair. Kind of attractive to be honest._

_I limp into the lab and looked at all the equipment._

"Chris, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine." I hear him say.

"And what's wrong with the landline?" Chris asks.

"I prefer to text."

"Sorry. It's in my coat." Chris says.

_I fish in my back pocket and take out my phone._

"Er, here. Use mine." I offered.

"Oh. Thank you." The man says.

"He's an old friend of mine, Phil Lester."

_The man reaches out his hand and take is almost willingly._

"So Phil, Afghanistan or Iraq?"" The man asks.

_I frown. I look at Chris and he smiles knowingly._

"Erm S-Sorry?" I stutter"

"Which was it – Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Umm Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know ...?"

_I got cut off by a man walking in holding 2 cups of coffee_

**Dan POV:**

"Ah, Pj, coffee. Thank you."

I reach for the coffee and Pj walks out.

"So Phil, How do you feel about the violin?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

"Oh, you ... you told him about me?" I hear him whisper to Chris.

"Not a word." Chris says back.

"Then who said anything about flatmates?" He says.

"I did. Told Chris this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he

is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult guess."

"How _did_ you know about Afghanistan?" Phil asks.

_I ignore his question and put on my coat._

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it."

We'll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o'clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." I say.

I walk towards the door when Phil mentions something.

"Sorry- did you say something?"

"Is that it?" Phil asks

"Is that it what?"

"We've only just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?"

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't even know where we're meeting; I

don't even know your name." Phil says.

"I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know

you've got a sister who's worried about you but you won't go to her for help because you

don't approve of her – possibly because she's an alcoholic; more likely because she recently

walked out on her husband. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic –

quite correctly, I'm afraid."

_I stand there for a moment as he looks at me in awe. I turn around and walk to the door again. I open it and took a step, but I lean back into the room again._

"The name's Dan Howell and the address is 221B Baker Street. See you there.

_I wink at Phil and turn over to Chris who is just sitting there smiling._

"Afternoon." I say.

_**Phil POV:**_

"_Is he always like that?"_

"Yup" popping the p

"He's always like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan POV: **

_I get in the cab. I really hope Phil comes to the flat. He'll be the only friend I have. My brother Adrian always says I'm "too serious". _

_When I come back to the flat, I see Phil standing there knocking on the door. I get out of the cab and greet him._

"Hello Phil."

"Ah. Mr. Howell."

"It' Dan please"

_I shake his hand. It's really firm. Hmm strong hands._

"Well, this is a prime spot. Must be really expensive." he says

"Oh, Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she's giving me a special deal. She owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out."

"Sorry, so you stopped her husband being executed?"

"Oh no, no. I ensured it."

_I smiled at him when Mrs. Hudson opens the front door. and gives me a hug._

"Sherlock, my dear hello."

"Mrs Hudson, Doctor Phil Lester."

"Why Hello my dear." she says.

"Hello." Phil says.

"Come in, come in" Mrs Hudson says.

"Thank you."

_I open the door for Phil. Oh no. I forgot to tidy the place up. Now he's never going to move in._

"Umm Well, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed."

"Yes. Yes, I think so too" _Phew._

"Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out. So this is all your…"

"Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit when you move in" I say.

**Phil POV"**

"What do you think, then, Phil? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be _needing_ two bedrooms." Mrs. Hudson says as she walks in.

"Of _course_ we'll be needing two." I say defensively.

"Oh, Dan. Look at the mess you've made." Mrs. Hudson says.

_I sit on the chair while Mrs. Hudson and Dan talk._

"So, I looked you up on the internet last night."

"Found anything interesting?" he asks

"I found your website, The Science of Deduction."

"What did you think?"

"Um you said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb."

"Yes. I can also read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits in your mobile phone."

"How?"

He smiles. Those dimples, it makes him so attractive. Wait.. Phil you're straight. Well that's what I think. Besides we've only met yesterday.

**Dan POV:**

"What about these suicides then? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same." Mrs. Hudson says.

_I look out a window and see a police car._

"Four." I say

"There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time."

"A fourth?" she asks

_I turn and see D.I. Lestrade come into the living room._

"Where is it now?"

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." DI says.

"So what's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."

"You know how victims never leave notes?"

"Yeahhh." I say.

"Well this one did. Will you come?" He pleads.

"Who's on forensics?"

"It's Anderson."

_Ughh I hate Anderson. Cheated on me a few years ago._

"Anderson. Won't work with me."

"Well, he won't be your assistant." DI says.

"Well you know I _need_ an assistant."

"Will you come? Please." He begs.

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind."

"Thank you."

I wait until The DI leaves. Once he leaves I jump in the air.

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!" I say as i jump for joy.

"Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food." I say as I put on my coat.

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper." she answers back.

"Something cold will do. Phil, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!"

_**Phil POV:**_

"Look at him, dashing about! _My_ husband was just the same."

_Gosh this lady thinks that Dan and I are together. Well not yet. _

"But you're more the sitting-down type, I can tell."

_Ughh okay._

"I'll make you that cuppa. You rest your leg."

"_Damn_ my leg!" I shout.

_I yelled just as loud to scare Mrs. Hudson. I'm such a terrible person._

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just sometimes this bloody thing " I say as I hit my leg with my cane.

"I understand, dear; I've got a hip."

"Cup of tea will be lovely, thank you."

"Just this once, dear. I'm not your housekeeper."

"Couple of biscuits too, if you've got some!" I shout.

"Not your housekeeper! She shouts back."

_I read the newspaper as I see Dan walk in._

"You're a doctor, you're an Army doctor." He say.

"Yes."

"Seen a lot of injuries, then, violent deaths?"

"Mmm, yes."

"Wanna see some more?"

"Oh _God_, yes." I answer optimistically.

_Dan run out the door and I limp behind him._

"Sorry, Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea."

"Both of you?" she say.

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something _fun_ going on!"

_Dan kisses her cheek, and yes I was tad a bit jealous._

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent." Mrs. Hudson says.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!" He shouts.

"Taxi!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just wanna tell you guys that i changed Phil's brother's name to Frankie. Just putting it out there in case you get confused. I might have made a few errors but like I said this is my first fanfic. Okay you can read now. Enjoy! :)**_

_**Dan POV:**_

_We get in the cab and we sit in awkward silence for a long time. I glance at him and he's on his bloody smartphone. I can see him making shy glances at me. Those eyes are so blue. I could literally go swimming in them._

"Okay, you've got questions don't you?" I say to break the silence.

"Yeah, where exactly are we going?"

"A crime scene. Next?"

"Who are you? What do you do?" he said as he got closer.

"What do you think?" I say flirtatiously.

"Ummm.. I'd say private detective?" as he scoots back.

"I'm a _consulting_ detective. The only one in the world. I invented the job."

"What does that supposed mean?"

"Means when the police are out of their depth, which is always by the way, they consult me."

"The police don't consult amateurs." he laughs.

"I'm not an amateur am I" I say back.

"When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said, "Afghanistan or Iraq?" You looked surprised."

"Yeah how _did_ you know?"

"I didn't know, I saw." I told him.

"How?"

"Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military."

"Said trained at Bart's, so Army doctor – obviously. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then… Wounded in action, suntan – Afghanistan or Iraq."

_I giggle quietly as I see Phil in awe._

"You said I had a therapist."

"You've got a psychosomatic limp – of _course_ you've got a therapist. Then there's your sister."

"Hmm?"

_I reach for his phone_

"Your phone. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flatshare – you wouldn't waste money on this. So It's a gift, then."

"There's scratches. Not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. You wouldn't treat your one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy. You know it already."

"The engraving."

_Frankie Lester_

_From David_

_xxx_

"Frankie Lester clearly a family member who's given you her old phone. Not your mother, this is a young person's gadget. _Could_ be your cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. It's unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so sister it is. Now, David. Who's David? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. He must have given it to her recently. Now this model's only six months old. The marriage was in trouble then – six months on she's just given it away. If he'd left _him_, she would have kept it. Some people do.. it's sentiment. But no, she wanted rid of it. She left _him_. She gave the phone to _you_: that says she wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your sister for help: that says you've got problems with her. Maybe you liked her husband; maybe you _don't_ like her drinking."

"How can you _possibly_ know about the all drinking?"

_I smile._

"It was a shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection: There are tiny little scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in to charge but her hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober persons phone; never see a drunk's without them.

_I hand him his phone back. I lightly brush against his hand while giving it to him._

"There you go, you see."

"That ... was absolutely amazing." he says.

_Ahh I feel proud. The smell of success._

"You do you think so?"

"Of _course_ it was. It was extraordinary; it was quite extraordinary." _he says while looking in my eyes and yes too be honest, I indeed felt butterflies in my stomach._

"That's not what people normally say."

"Well what do people normally say?"

"Piss off'!"

_I smile briefly at Phil, he grins and turns away to look out of the window._

_**Phil POV:**_

_Wow. This man is really smart. I hope he doesn't deduct that I am really turned on right now. That'll be really embarrassing. A few moments later we arrive at the crime scene._

"Did I get anything wrong?" Dan asks.

Frankie and me don't get on, never have. David and Frankie split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce; and Frankie is a drinker.

"Spot on, then. I didn't expect to be right about everything." he says pompously.

"And by the way Frankie is short for Francis." I say chuckling.

_Dan stops dead in his tracks when I announced it._

"So Frankie's your brother"

"Yes" I chuckle seeing his face curl up.

"Brother!" he shouts

"Okay what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." _Dan says as he winks at me. _

_**Dan POV**_

"Hello freak" I hear Sally say.

"I'm here to see DI Lestrade."

"Why?"

"I was invited. I think he wants me to take a look."

"Er, who's this?"

"Colleague of mine, Doctor Lester."

"Doctor Lester, Sally. An _old_ friend."

"A colleague? How do _you_ get a colleague?!" she spats.

"What, did he follow you home?" She says sarcastically.

"Would it be better if I just waited and.." he says.

"No. You're coming"

_Sally brings her radio to her mouth calling DI._

"Freak's here. Bringing him in." she says.

_I walk up to the house and see Anderson waiting outside_

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again."

Who's your boyfriend Dan" he jokes.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a colleague." I say.

"Yeah sure. Well you know the rules. It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" Anderson spats.

"It's quite clear. And is your wife away for long?"

"Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that."

"Oh no your deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

"Yup. It's for men."

"Well, of _course_ it's for men! _I'm_ wearing it!"

"So is Sally."

"Now look whatever you're implying.."

"Not implying anything. Ooh and I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over." I say.

"And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees."

_I see Anderson and Sally staring at me in horror. I smile smugly, and go into the house._


	4. Chapter 4

**Phil POV**

_After the crime scene, Dan had left me. He ran out for some reason. So I ended up walking by myself. I walked out and saw Sally standing there._

"Sorry, where am I?" I ask Sally

"Brixton."

"Right. Er, d'you know where I could get a cab?" I ask

"Er ... try the main road."

"Uhh Thanks."

"He doesn't _have_ friends. So who _are_ you?"

"I'm ... I'm nobody. I only just met him."

"Okay, bit of advice yeah: stay away from that guy." She spats.

"Why?" I ask.

"Look I really like him. He doesn't have time to hang around people like you. The only reason I hate him so much is he doesn't notice me, but he will one day. I'll make him."

"Sally!" the DI calls.

"Coming!"

"Stay away from Dan Howell."

_I watch her as she walks away. Who does she think she is? I can hang out with whomever I want. I turn around and walk out to Brixton High Road._

"Taxi! Taxi …" I shout. Ughh No one ever notices a person with a limp.

_I suddenly hear a payphone ringing near me. I go and walk up to it. I pick up hesitantly._

"..Hello?"

"There is a security camera on the building to your left. Do you see it?" The mysterious man says.

"Who's this? Who's speaking?"

"Do you see the camera, Doctor Lester?"

_I_ l_ook out the window and see the camera._

"Yeah, I see it."

"There is another camera on the building opposite you. Do you see it?"

_I look across to see the second camera._

"Mmm-hmm."

"And finally, at the top of the building on your right."

_I look up and see the third camera._

"How are you doing this?" I ask

"Get into the car, Doctor Lester."

_A black car pulls up right by the curb. The driver comes out and opens the door waiting for me._

_I get in the car and see a young woman inside on her phone ignoring my presence._

"Hello."

"Hi." she _smiles brightly for a moment and she return her gaze to her phone_.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Casey.

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

"Well I'm Phil."

"Yes. I know."

"Any point in asking where I'm going?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

_Some time later, the car pulls into an almost-empty warehouse. A man in a suit is standing in the centre of the area, leaning on an umbrella as he watches the car stop and I get out._

"Have a seat, Phil."

"No thanks.. You know, I've got a phone. I mean, very clever and all that, but er ... you could just phone me. On my phone."

"Your leg must be hurting you. Sit down."

"I don't wanna sit down. I say sternly.

"You don't seem very afraid."

"Well you don't seem very frightening."

"_Yes." The man chuckles._

"Ah, yes. The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think?"

"What is your connection to Daniel Howell?" he asks.

"I don't have one. I barely know him. I just met him... yesterday."

"Mmm, and since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?" He smiles.

"Who _are_ you?"

"An interested party."

"Interested in Dan? Why? Oh I'm guessing you're not friends." I scoff.

"Well You've met him. How many 'friends' do you imagine he has? I am the closest thing to a friend that Daniel Howell is capable of having."

"What's that?"

"An enemy."

"An enemy?"

"In _his_ mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his I'm his _arch_-enemy. He does love to be dramatic."

"_Just then my phone trills a text alert. I immediately dig into my pocket, and take out the phone. I look at the message it reads:_

Baker Street.

Come at once

if convenient.

DH

"I hope I'm not distracting you." he butts in.

"Not distracting me at all."

"Do you plan to continue your association with Dan Howell?"

"I could be wrong ... but I think that's none of your business."

"It _could_ be. But if you _do_ move into, ... two hundred and twenty-one _B_ Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way." he says as he takes out his checkbook.

"In exchange for what?"

"Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel ..uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to you know."

"Why?"

"I worry about him. Constantly."

"Well that's nice of you." I say sarcastically.

"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a ... difficult relationship."

_My phone goes off again alerting I have a new message. The message reads:_

If inconvenient,

come anyway.

DH

"No. I'm not interested with your "exchange."

"Could it be that you've decided to trust Dan Howell of all people?"

"Who says I trust him?" I scoff.

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily."

"Are we done?" I say annoyingly.

"You tell me.."

_I stare at him._

"I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him but I can tell you're not going to budge."

"How?"

"The way you look at him Phil."

"Don't assume anything." I start.

"I'm not assuming anything."

"I can tell."

"Also, You've been in war Phil. You miss the sensation."

_I turn away and walk back to the car. He grabs my arm and whispers something in my ear._

"Welcome back."

_I walk to the car and get in._

"Time to take you home." The Casey says.

My phone alerts me and I see the message:

Could be dangerous.

DH

"Address?" she asks.

"Er, Baker Street. 221B Baker Street. But I need to stop off somewhere first."

_I go to my old flat. I grab my gun just in case you know danger happens. After _I get into the car again we drive off.

"Listen, your boss – any chance you could not tell him this is where I went?" I say.

"Sure."

After knowing what this woman hides, I knew she was lying.

"You've told him already, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

We arrived at the flat and I try to flirt with her.

"So Hey, um ... do you ever get any free time?"

"Oh, yeah. Lots."

_I wait for another response _

"Umm Bye." she says.

"Okay."

_I get out of the car in shame. Well at least I tried. Now it's my chance to work out Dan. Huh. It's going to be a challenge, but I'll make it work. I hope._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phil POV**_

_I limp upstairs in the living room of the flat. I see Dan lying stretched out on the sofa with his head resting on a cushion. His jacket off and his shirt sleeves unbuttoned and pushed up his arms. He looked pretty hot like this if you ask me. After a few seconds of me staring at him his eyes snap open wide and he stares fixedly up towards the ceiling._

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nicotine patch. Helps me think."

_He lifts his right hand to show me the three round nicotine patches stuck to his arm._

"Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. It's bad news for brain work.

"Is that three patches?"

"I have a three-patch problem."

"Well? You asked me to come. I'm assuming it's important."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Can I borrow your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Don't wanna use mine. Always a chance that the number will be recognised. It's on the website."

"You know Mrs Hudson's got a phone."

"Yeah, she's downstairs. I tried shouting but she didn't hear."

"I _was_ the other side of London." I said as I kept my anger in.

"There was no hurry."

"Here." I threw the phone at him.

"On my desk there's a number. I want you to send a text."

"You brought me here ... to send a text."

"Text, yes. The number on my desk."

"Okay."

"Something wrong? he asked.

"Oh its nothing. I just met a friend of yours."

"A _friend_?"

"Well an enemy."

"Oh. Which one?"

"Your _arch_-enemy, according to him. Do people _have_ arch-enemies?" I give him a look.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes."

"Did you take it?"

"No. I protected you."

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time."

"Who is he?"

"The most dangerous man you've ever met, and not my problem right now. On my desk, the number.

"Jennifer Wilson. That was ... Hang on. Wasn't that the dead woman?"

"Yes. Now just enter the number."

_I get the phone and start to text the number._

"Are you doing it?"

"Yes."

"Have you _done_ it?"

"Ye... hang on!"

_After sending the text, I noticed that Dan had the dead lady's case. He explained it all to me how he found it, of which I was very amazed at. _

**Dan POV:**

"Now, look. Do you see what's missing?"

"Umm.."

"Her phone. Where's her mobile phone? There was no phone on the body, there's

no phone in the case. We know she had one – that's her number there; you just texted it."

"Maybe she left it at home." he suggest.

"She has a string of lovers and she's careful about it. She _never_ leaves her phone

at home."

"Er …"

"The question is: where is her phone _now_?"

"She could have lost it or something."

"Yes, or ...?"

"The murderer ... Wait, you think the murderer has the phone?"

"Maybe she left it when she left her case. Maybe he took it from her for some

reason. Either way, the balance of probability is the murderer has her phone."

"Did I just text a murderer?! What good will _that_ do?" he yells.

_As if on cue, Phil's phone begins to ring._

"A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just _found_ that phone they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer ... would panic.

_I get up and put on my scarf and jacket and start to walk out._

"Let's have dinner." I suggest.

"Don't you have a murder case to solve?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna do both. Or would you rather watch the telly?"

_Phil stands up and starts walking towards the door._

"What are you standing there for? Are we gonna have dinner or not?" he says.

_I smile hugely and follow him down the stairs._

_**Phil POV**_

_We get to the restaurant and Dan takes of his coat. The waiter shows us where to sit._

"Thank you, Alex." Dan says.

We sit down and look at the menus.

"Daniel." I hear the chef say.

"Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free. On the house, for you _and_ for your date."

"I'm not his date." I say defensively.

"This man got me off a murder charge."

"This is Angelo." Dan says.

_He offers his hand and I shook it._

"Three years ago I successfully proved to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking."

"He cleared my name."

"I cleared it a _bit_." Dan says.

"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic."

"I'm not his date!" I shout.

"We may as well eat. We might have a long wait."

_Angelo comes back with a candle, and I feel embarrassed._

"Thanks!" I say sarcastically.

_Our food arrive a few moments later. I ordered a steak and Dan had a salad. _

"So Dan are you in a relationship?" I ask waiting for a response.

"Not a relationship person. It's dull." He says.

"You don't have a girlfriend, then?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area."

_Oh he's probably gay I thought._

"Ohh. D'you have a boyfriend?"

_He looks at me sharply. _

"W-Which is fine, by the way."

"I _know_ it's fine."

_I smile at him awkwardly._

"So you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Right. Okay.. You're unattached like me. Good." I say.

_I continue eating making small glances at him._

"Phil, um ... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm really not looking for any …"

"No, No, I'm not asking you out." I say.

"As much as I want to, I can't." Dan confesses.

_I stare at him._

"Why?"

"This gets in the way y'know I'm not a relationship man anyway. I've messed up before."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"You know Anderson right?"

_I nod._

"Well we had a thing once believe it or not. Long time ago. I got caught up in work that I didn't notice his cheating. I may be clever, but I can never understand anything about relationships. I swore after Anderson that I wouldn't be caught up in relationships again.

_I didn't say anything but feel sad for Dan. I wish I could change his mind. _

"Umm you can try get out a bit, meet other people. You can't be alone forever."

"Thank you for the advice Phil."

"You're welcome Dan."

_We stare at each other for a few seconds, but he turns his gaze back to the window. I wish he would be more flexible, but I just got to accept this._

**Dan POV**

_Me and Phil stare at each other but I turn my gaze away. I can't be in a relationship too complicated. I hope Phil understands. If someone can just change my mind. But I can't, I just can't._


	6. Chapter 6

**Phil POV**

_After chasing a cab, me and Dan ran back to 221B Baker street._

"Okay, that was ridiculous." I say while catching my breath.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done."

"And you invaded Afghanistan."

_I begin to giggle and Dan laughs._

"Mrs Hudson! Doctor Lester _will_ take the room upstairs."

"Says who?" I ask.

"Says the man at the door."

_I turn around and hear someone knocking at the door. I open it and step outside. It's Angelo from the restaurant._

"Daniel texted me. He said you forgot this."

_He holds up my cane and I'm surprised._

"Ah."

_I turn around and see Dan smiling at me._

"Er, thank you. Thank you Angelo."

_I walk back into the flat and see Mrs. Hudson walking out._

"Dan, what have you done?"

"Mrs Hudson?" Dan says.

"Upstairs." She sniffles.

_We go upstairs to see DI Lestrade and the police going through Dan's stuff._

**Dan POV**

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid." Lestrade says.

"You can't just break into my flat."

"And you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't _break_ into your flat."

"Well, what do you call this then?!" I shout.

"It's a drugs bust."

"Seriously?! _This_ guy, a junkie?! Have you met him?!" Phil butts in.

"Phil …" I say to calm him down.

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day, you wouldn't find anything you could call recreational." He tells Lestrade.

"Phil, you probably want to shut up _now_."

"Yeah, but come on …"

_He looks into my eyes. I hold my gaze for a long moment._

"No."

"What?

"_You_?"

"Shut up!" I said angrily.

"I'm not your sniffer dog." I say to Lestrade.

"No, _Anderson_'s my sniffer dog"

"What, An…"

"Anderson, what are _you_ doing here on a drugs bust?" I spat.

"Oh, I volunteered." He smiles evilly.

"Are these _human_ eyes?" Sally come out.

"Put those back!" I shout.

"They were in the microwave!"

"It's an experiment."

"Keep looking, guys. Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."

"This is childish." I say angrily.

"Well, I'm _dealing_ with a child. Dan, this is _our_ case. I'm letting you in, but you do _not_ go off on your own. Are we clear?"

"Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?" I spat at him.

"Look it stops being pretend if they find anything."

"I am clean! I don't even smoke."

_I show him my nicotine patch._

"Neither do I." Lestrade says as he shows me the nicotine patch on his arm.

"So let's work together."

"We found Rachel. She's Jennifer Wilson's only daughter."

Her daughter? Why would she write her daughter's name? Why?"

"Never mind _that_. We found the case. According to _someone_, the murderer has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favourite psychopath." Anderson butts in.

I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research. I spat at him.

"You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. _I_ need to question her." I tell Lestrade.

"Well, we can't she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, fourteen years ago."

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup – sociopath; I'm seeing it now." Anderson says.

**Phil POV**

"Phil if you were dying ... if you'd been murdered: in your very last few seconds what would you say?" Dan asks me.

"Please, God, let me live."

"Oh, use your imagination!"

"I don't _have_ to."

"Yeah, but if you were clever, _really_ clever ... Jennifer Wilson running all those lovers: she _was_ clever. She's trying to _tell_ us something."

_Mrs. Hudson comes into the room and calls Dan._

"Isn't the doorbell working? Your taxi's here, Dan." She says.

"I didn't order a taxi. Go away." Dan says to Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh, dear. They're making such a mess. What are they looking for?

"It's a drugs bust, Mrs Hudson." I says to Mrs. Hudson.

"Shut up, everybody, shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe. I'm trying to think. Anderson, face the other way. You're putting me off."

"What? My _face_ is?!" Anderson spats out.

"Anderson get back! Lestrade yells.

"Oh." Dan says. He smiles in delight.

"Ah! She was clever, clever, yes!"

"She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see, do you get it? She didn't _lose_ her phone, she never lost it. She _planted_ it on him. When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer."

"But how?"

"Wha...? What do you mean, how? Rachel!"

_Everyone is still confused including me. _

"Oh, look at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be _so_ relaxing. Rachel is not a name."

"Then what is it?" I ask.

"Phil, on the luggage, there's a label. E-mail address."

"Er, .uk." I say.

"... and all together now, the password is?"

"Rachel."

**Dan POV**

"So we can read her e-mails. So what?" Anderson spats.

"Anderson, don't talk out loud. You lower the I.Q. of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her e-mails. It's a smartphone, it's got GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate it online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her."

"Dan, dear. This taxi driver …" Mrs. Hudson persists.

"Mrs Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?"

_Then the website locates where the phone is. _

"It's here. It's in two two one Baker Street." Phil says.

"How can it be here? _How_?" I say frustratedly.

"Well, maybe it was in the case when you brought it back and it fell out somewhere." Lestrade says.

_I then realize the cab driver._

_I notice A man in the hallway take out a pink phone that probably belonged to Jennifer. I notice him send a text. A moment later, my own phone trills a text alert. I reach into the jacket pocket to get my phone and look at the message which reads: COME WITH ME. The man turns his head 'round and walks back down the stairs._

"Dan, you okay?" Phil asks.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I-I'm fine."

_I_ _head towards the door._

"Where are _you_ going?"

"Oh just getting fresh air. Stress gets to you y'know. Just popping outside for a moment. Won't be long.

"You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I have probably made errors in the other chapters, I'm sorry. Anyway I'm planning to write another fanfic. Give your ideas in the review thingy. Thanks! :) Enjoy this chapter.**

**Dan POV**

I step outside the flat and see a man next to the taxi.

"Taxi for Daniel Howell." the man says.

"I didn't order a taxi" I say.

"Doesn't mean you don't need one."

"..You're the cabbie. The one who stopped outside Northumberland Street. It was _you_, you're the murderer."

"No-one ever thinks about the cabbie. It's like you're invisible. Just the back of an 'ead. Proper advantage for a serial killer."

"Is this a confession?"

"Oh, yeah. An' I'll tell you what else: if you call the coppers now, I won't run. I'll sit quiet and they can take me down, I promise." He says calmly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I know you're not gonna do that."

"Am I not?"

"Mr Howell, You're the kind of person who wants to know everything right?"

"No-one else will die, though, and I believe they call that a result." I say.

"An' you won't ever understand how those people died. What kind of result do you care about?"

"If I _wanted_ to understand, what would I do?"

"Let me take you for a ride huh."

"So you can kill me too?"

"I don't wanna kill you, Mr. Howell. I'm gonna talk to you... and then you're gonna kill yourself."

_He gets in the cab and waits for me. I want to understand so I get in with him we drive away._

**Phil POV**

_I look out the window and see Dan get into a cab._

"He just got in a cab."

"He bloody left again. We're just wasting our time!" Sally says.

"I'm calling the phone again. I'll try the search again." I say.

"Does it matter? Does _any_ of it? You know, he's just a lunatic, and he'll _always_ let you down, and you're wasting your time. _All_ our time."

"Okay, everybody. Done 'ere." Lestrade says.

_Everyone starts packing their stuff. Lestrade turns and looks at me._

"Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?" he says.

"You know him better than I do." I answer back.

"I've known him for five years and no, I don't."

"So why do you put up with him?"

"Because I'm desperate, that's why."

_Lestrade walks out and Sally come in._

"Phil, Phil, Phil. Didn't follow my advice did you? I told you to stay away from Dan and here you are." Sally says.

"I think its none of your business." I say.

"Well someone's a bit sassy. Anyway it's up to you Phil. I'm just saying, stay away from him. Or you might even regret it."

_She walks away and I stand there angrily. _

**Dan POV**

_After driving from quite some time we stop in front of a building._

"Where are we?"

"You know every street in London. You know _exactly_ where we are."

"Roland-Kerr Further Education College. Why here?" I ask.

"It's open; cleaners are in. One thing about being a cabbie: you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out."

"And you just walk your victims in? How?"

_He raises a pistol and points it at me. I rolls my eyes and turns my head away._

"Oh, dull."

"Don't worry. It gets better."

"You can't make people take their own lives at gunpoint."

"I don't. It's much better than that. Don't need this, 'cause you'll follow me."

_He's right. Woah. This guy knows my every tactic. I get out of the cab and follow him inside._

**Phil POV**

_I decide to go home. Right after I grab my cane I hear the computer trill. I put down my cane and check the screen. I see the map that popped up. _

_I run down the stairs and take the cab to the address._

"Er, left here, please. Left here." I tell the cab driver.

**Dan POV**

"Ready to play?" The cab driver said.

_He brought out 2 bottles filled with a pill in each of them._

"Okay explain"

"There's a good bottle and a bad bottle. Take the pill from a good bottle you live, take a pill from a bad bottle you die."

"Ready to play now?"

"Play _what_? It's a fifty-fifty chance." I spat at him.

"You're not playin' the numbers, you're playin' _me_. Did I just give you the good pill or the bad pill? Is it a bluff? Or a double-bluff? Or a _triple_-bluff?"

"Still just chance." I say.

"Four people in a row? It's not just chance."

"Luck."

"It's genius. I know 'ow people think."

_I roll my eyes._

"I know 'ow people think _I_ think. I can see it all, like a map inside my 'ead. Everyone's so stupid – even you."

"You're _wasted_ as a cabbie." I tell him.

**Phil POV**

_I arrive at Roland-Kerr College. The two buildings are identical. Shoot. What building did they go to? I go into the building to the left hoping Dan is in there._

**Dan POV**

"So, you risked your life four times just to kill strangers. Why?"

"Time to play." The cabbie says.

"Oh, I _am_ playing. This is _my_ turn….There's shaving foam behind your left ear. Nobody's pointed it out to you. It probably happened before so obviously you live on your own; there's no one to tell you.

"There's a photograph of children. The children's mother has been cut out of the picture. If she'd died, she'd still be there. The photograph's old but the frame's new. You still think of your children but you don't get to see them…..Ah. Estranged father. She took the kids, but you still love them and it _still_ hurts."

"Ah, but there's more."

"Your clothes: recently laundered but everything you're wearing at least ... three years old? Keeping up appearances but not planning ahead. And here you are on a kamikaze murder spree. What's _that_ about?" I give him a look and then realize.

"Ahh. Wait. Three years ago – is that when they told you?"

"Told me what?" he says

"That you're a dead man walking. You don't have long, though. Am I right?"

"Aneurism. Right in 'ere." He says as he points at his head.

_I smile in satisfaction._

"Any breath could be my last."

"And because you're dying, you've just murdered four people.

"I've _outlived_ four people. That's the most fun you can '_ave_ on an aneurism." he says.

"No. No, there's something else. You didn't just kill four people because you're bitter. Bitterness is a paralytic. Love is a much more vicious motivator. Somehow this is about your children. But _how_?"

"When I die, they won't get much, my kids. Not a lot of money in driving cabs. I 'ave a sponsor."

"You have a what?"

"For every life I take, money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be. You see? It's nicer than you think."

"Who'd sponsor a serial killer?"

"You're not the only one to enjoy a good murder. There's others out there just like you, except you're just a man ... and they're so much more than that."

"What d'you mean, _more_ than a man? An organisation?"

"There's a name no-one says, and I'm not gonna say it either. Now, enough chatter."

"Time to choose."

**Phil POV**

"Dan?!" I call out. I running through every corridor and every class searching through windows looking for him.

**Dan POV**

"What if I don't choose either? I _could_ just walk out of here."

_He pulls out his gun and points it at my head._

"You can take your fifty-fifty chance, or I can shoot you in the head. Funnily enough, no-one's ever gone for that option."

"I'll have the gun, please." I say calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely. The gun."

"You don't wanna phone a friend?"

"The gun." I say sternly as I smile confidently.

_He pulls the trigger and it turns out to be a lighter._

"I know a real gun when I see one." I say.

"None of the others did."

"Clearly. Well, this has been _very_ interesting. I look forward to the court case."

_I stand up and walk towards the door. _

"Just before you go, did you figure it out ... which one's the good bottle?

"Of course. Child's play."

"Well, which one, then? Which one would you 'ave picked, just so I know whether I could have beaten you?"

"Come on. Play the game." He persists.

_I walk towards him and pick up the bottle nearest to him._

"Oh. Interesting."

_He picks up the other bottle._

"Shall we?"

**Phil POV**

_I burst through a door and I stares ahead of me. I finally see who I'm looking for. My eyes fill with horror. Inside the classroom, Dan's holding the bottle that contain the poisonous pill. One problem; he's in the other building. _

"_Dan!" I yell. I feel helpless. He's going to die and I can't help him._

**Dan POV**

"_Really_, what do you think? Can you beat me? Are you clever enough to bet your life?

"I bet you get bored, don't you? I _know_ you do. A man like you ...

_I unscrew the lid bottle._

"... so clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it?"

_I take out the capsule and hold it between my thumb and finger. I raise it to the light to examine it more closely._

"Still the addict. But this ... _this_ is what you're really addicted to, innit?" You'd do anything ... anything at all …"

_My fingers begin to tremble with fear and nervousness._

" ... to stop being bored."

_I begin to move the pill closer to my mouth. The man across from me does the same._

"You're not bored now, are you?"

_Each of our hands gets closer to our mouth._

"Innit good?"

_We both take the pill. I swallow it. I can feel the effects already. My eyes are getting blurry. Suddenly I hear a gunshot and see someone run towards me._

**Phil POV**

_I run as fast as I can to the opposite building. I have to make it. I have to for Dan. He can't die. Not yet. We've only just met. _

_I burst through the door and shoot the man in the shoulder. _

_But I'm too late. Dan had already taken the pill._


	8. Chapter 8

**Phil POV**

_Oh No. He's starting to feel the effects. I run towards him and start giving him the Heimlich Maneuver. He spits out the pill and I'm greatful he's still alive. I run out before Dan even sees me._

_I run out of the building just before the police comes and hide in the back._

**Dan POV**

_I spat out the pill, luckily someone saved me. I couldn't see who saved me with the effects taking it's toll right when I first swallowed it. Without them I would've been a dead man. I get up and I walk towards the cabbie to confront him._

"Okay, tell me: your sponsor. Who was it? I want a name."

"No." He says hoarsely.

"You're dying, but there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name." I say angrily.

_I step on his wound. He cries out in pain._

"A _name. _Now."

"The _NAME!" I say furiously._

"_MORIARTY!" He says in an agonizing voice._

_The police arrive and they take me outside. They give me water to wash down the medicine they gave me. After they put a blanket on me. I take it off but they keep insisting I wear the blanket._

"Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me."

"Yeah, it's for shock." Lestrade says.

"I'm not _in_ shock."

"Dan you just swallowed the pill."

"I know, I know but seriously, I'm okay."

"No sign of the shooter or the person who saved me?" I ask.

"Cleared off before we got here. But a guy like that would have had enemies or was in the health field knowing he saved your life."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." I say.

_He rolls his eyes._

"Okay, gimme."

"The bullet they just dug out of the wall, it's from a handgun. His hands couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatized to violence. The Heimlich Maneuver they gave me, they probably had a history in the medical field. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service ..and.. an army doc...

_I notice Phil on the side looking innocent at me and I realized it was him. The person who saved my life,_

"Actually, do you know what? Ignore me." I tell Lestrade.

"Sorry?"

"Ignore all of that. It's just the, er, the shock talking."

_I walk towards Phil._

"Where're you going?" Lestrade calls.

"I just need to talk about the-the rent." I say.

"But I've still got questions for you."

"I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket!"

"Dan!"

"_And_ I just caught you a serial killer ... more or less."

"Okay. We'll bring you in tomorrow. Off you go."

_I walk over to Phil._

"Um, the police were just explaining everything, the two pills. Been a dreadful business, hasn't it? Dreadful." He says.

"Good shot." I wink at him.

"Yes. Yes, must have been."

"Well, _you'd_ to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this, but let's avoid the court case."

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, of course I'm alright."

"Well, you _have_ just killed a man."

"Yes...I .But he wasn't a very _nice_ man."

"No. No, he wasn't really, was he?" I say.

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie."

_I chuckle while Phil giggles._

"That's true. He _was_ a bad cabbie. Should have seen the route he took us to get here!"

_Phil giggles, and I smile. He looks cute when he giggles. I've noticed his tongue poking out when he smiles. It's bloody adorable._

"Stop! Stop, we can't giggle, it's a crime scene! Stop it!"

"You're the one who shot him. Don't blame me."

"Keep your voice down!"

"Dinner?" I ask.

"Starving."

**Phil POV**

"End of Baker Street, there's a good Chinese diner that stays open 'til two. You can always tell a good Chinese diner by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Dan says.

_After a few yards, I see a car pull up and the man who abducted me got out._

"Dan. That's him. That's the man I was talking to you about."

"I know _exactly_ who that is." He says sternly.

"So, another case cracked. How very public spirited ... though that's never really your motivation, is it?"

"What are you doing here?" I hear Dan spats.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'."

"Always so aggressive. Did it never occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough, no!"

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply

childish. People will suffer ... and you know how it always upset Mummy." The man says.

_I frown. What? Mummy?_

"_I_ upset her? Me? It wasn't _me_ that upset her, Adrian."

"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" I ask.

"Mother – our mother. This is my brother, Adrian."

"He's your _brother_?!" I say surprised at all of this.

"Of _course_ he's my brother."

"So he's not …"

"Not what?"

"I dunno – criminal mastermind?" I suggest.

"Close enough." Dan says as he smiles.

"For goodness' sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government." Adrian says.

"He _is_ the British government, when he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis."

"Good evening, Adrian. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does for the traffic." Dan says.

_Dan walks away and I follow him. I stop and turn to Adrian._

"So, when-when you say you're concerned about him, you actually _are_ concerned?"

"Yes, of course."

"Childish feud?"

"He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners."

"Yeah ... no. God, no!"

_I turned back to Dan._

"I-I'd better, um …Okay, good night."

"Good night, Doctor Lester."

_I catch up to Dan and we walk away side by side._

"So, dim sum." I suggest.

"Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies." He says.

"No you can't." I scoff.

_We get into a cab to the Chinese diner._

**Dan POV**

We sit down at our table and look at the menu. After ordering a huge amount of food we share laughs and stare in each others eyes.

"So, Phil.."

"Mm? He says as he still has his mouth full of food.

"I just wanna say thank you for saving my life."

"Oh you're welcome. "

_We continue eating in silence. I make shy glances at him._

"Phil I think you're right." I break the silence.

"Right about what?"

"About I should get out more."

"Yeah you should Dan; you'll be more happier." He says.

"Um Phil, d'you wanna do this again sometime."

"The famous Dan Howell. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Oh- um..no-..umm…may-" I stutter.

"Don't worry. Yes."

"Yes what?" I ask.

"I'll go out with you." He says smiling.

"Umm okay." I say as I smile awkwardly.

**Phil POV**

_We finish our food and head out and walk back to our flat. After a few minutes, it starts to rain hard. Me and Dan run laughing and smiling at each other. We get to the flat and knock on the door. _

"_Umm.. Dan."_

"_Yeah?" he says. His eyes stare at mine and I melt inside._

_I kiss him on the lips quickly._

"_I think I'm in love with you." I say softly._

_Dan picks me up and kisses me passionately. At the same time Mrs. Hudson opens the door._


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read the authors note at the end. :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**Dan POV**

"I think I'm in love with you."

_I pick Phil up and kiss him passionately. We kiss for a few seconds and I see Mrs. Hudson open the door. I put Phil down and straighten up my clothes and Phil does the same._

"Mrs. Hudson, h-hello."I say awkwardly.

"Uhh hello dears. Were you two just kissing?" She asks me.

"Uhh, yeah.."

_Mrs. Hudson looks at us and then smiles._

"Ah I knew you two had a thing. I could tell by the way you two look at each other. Come in, Come in, must be cold out."

_We sigh in relief and we walk in and go up to our flat. I open the door and me and Phil plop on the sofa and start cuddling._

**Phil POV**

_Me and Dan sit together cuddling in silence smiling. I then realize what Sally told me and decided to ask Dan about it_

"Umm Dan can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Anything." He smiles as he kisses my nose.

"When you said Sally was an 'Old' friend, what do you mean?"

"She told you something didn't she?" He sighs.

"Y-yeah. She told me to stay away from you. So what's your connection with her?"

**Dan POV**

_Oh gosh. I didn't think I had to explain everything. I'm in love with him so I'll tell him._

"Me and Sally go way back. You could say we were childhood friends. We used to play outside me, Sally, and Adrian. When we grew older we found that our parents arranged us to get married. At this time I knew what my sexuallity was. So I ran away. They eventually found me a few years later, so I told them the truth. Everyone was mad at me especially Sally. She'd do anything to get closer to me, and to win my heart change my sexuality. But I assure you that I'll make sure she won't do any of that and she won't hurt you. I said

"May I ask, When did this all start?" I ask Phil

"Um w-when you left me at Brixton yesterday she told me to stay away from you I was confused. And actually when we were here she told me that if she sees me with you again, I"ll regret it." Phil says.

"Oh okay. She did that to Anderson once. Turned him straight which made him start cheating on me. Whatever you do, don't listen to what she says. I don't want to lose you like I did once." I said worryingly.

"Trust me, I won't leave you Dan." Phil says as he cups my cheeks. "I'm in love with you too much to leave you." He smirked.

_I kiss him and he kisses back reassuringly._

**Phil POV**

_After talking for what feels like hours, My eyes started to droop for I started to get tired. _

"Hey." Dan shakes me. "Want to head to bed now? Seems like you're pretty tired." Dan whispers.

"Yeah." I mumble.

_Dan stands up and I reach my arms out to him gesturing that I wanted him to carry me. _

_Dan looks at me and I give him a puppy dog eyes look which makes him feel guilty. Dan gives in and he carries me bridal style then takes me into his room. He sets me down on his bed gently and starts taking of his clothes until he's left in his shirt and boxers. He gets into bed and I cuddle with him. Dan kisses me and he wraps his arms around me as we drift fast asleep. _

_._

_._

_._

"Beep, Beep, Beep."

_I hear the alarm go off I get up tiredly. I rub my eyes and turn to where Dan was sleeping. I see that he's not there. Where'd he go? I get out of bed and go downstairs into the living room._

_As I head down the stairs I hear clanging mumbling._

"Ahh shit." I hear Dan mumble.

_I walk in the living room / kitchen and I see him fumble with eggs and the pans. He drops the egg on the floor and it cracks. I look at Dan and he starts cursing._

"Ehemm. Hey, what are you doing?" I say out loud.

"Ah. Good morning! Umm I-I making you breakfast." He says awkwardly.

_He's covered in flour and egg yolks. Aww he looks so adorable. I go up to him and kiss him on the lips and hug him._

"D'you want me to help?" I ask.

"Yes please." he answers.

**Dan POV**

_Phil and I spend most of the morning, playing around in the kitchen other than making the food itself. We're both covered in flour and egg yolks. After a few minutes we end up _sitting on the kitchen floor cuddling.

"Should we skip breakfast? I smirked at Phil.

"Yeah, you know what? I think we should go straight to dessert." I'm confused to what he was saying until he pulls me in for a sweet kiss.

_I pull him closer for a more passionate kiss. We're like this for minutes._

"Boys!" Me and Phil jump and see Mrs. Hudson standing there. Why does she always walk in our make out session?

"Mrs Hudson! Umm Good Morning!" I mused.

"What's going on in here?" She exclaimed.

"We were umm making breakfast which let to ...this." I explained.

"I want the kitchen to be clean in a few hours Dan." Mrs. Hudson said sternly and walked out.

When Mrs. Hudson leaves, me and Dan start giggling.

"Oh my gosh, why does she always walk up on us?" Phil blurted out.

"I was just thinking of that too!" We start laughing and get up to clean the kitchen. Today is going to be a long day.

**So I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy lately. Well when I mean busy I was probably lazy or having writers block, I am working on 2 fics anyway. For the first few chapters, I've been writing them based on a transcript online, but this chapter, which wasn't in a Sherlock episode, was hard to write. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update again, but if you give your review it makes me more motivated will will result in faster update. SO IF YOU WANT A FAST UPDATE, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. :) Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Phil's** **POV**

"Hey I got your message. What's it got to do with Moriarty?" I ask.

"The computer code is key to this. If we find it, we can use it – beat Moriarty at his own game."

"Umm What d'you mean, "use it"?

"He used it to create a false identity, so we can use it to break into the records and destroy Richard Brook."

"And bring back Jim Moriarty again."

**Dan's** **POV**

"Okay Somewhere in 221B, somewhere – on the day of the verdict – he left it hidden."

I take out my phone and discreetly text Moriarty

Come and play.

Bart's Hospital rooftop.

DH

I send it and put my phone away. I take my phone out and send another message.

PS. Got something

of yours you might

want back.

Me and Phil stay in Bart's until the next morning..

**Phil's** **POV**

I wake up to hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hi is this Phil?"

"Yes I'm Phil."

"I'm sorry to say that there's been a shooting at your flat and a woman named Mrs. Hudson has been shot."

"What happened? Is she okay? Oh my God. Right, I'm coming."

"What is it?" Dan asks.

"That was the Paramedics. Mrs Hudson – she's been shot."

"What? How?"

"Well, probably one of the killers you managed to attract ... Jesus. Jesus. She's dying, Dan. Let's go."

I turn and run towards the door.

"You go. I'm busy." Dan blurted.

"Busy?"

"Thinking. I need to think."

"You need to ...? Doesn't she mean anything to you? You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her."

"She's my landlady." He spats.

"She's dying Dan…"

I wait for a response, but he says nothing.

"Well then Fuck you and Moriarty. You stay here if you want, on your own." I cursed.

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." He murmured.

"No You're wrong. Friends protect people." I say just before I slam the door.

**Dan's** **POV**

I actually feel guilty lying to Phil but I need him to leave.

I get a text alert. I reads

I'm waiting...

JM

I get up and head to the roof. I open the door and see Moriarty in a suit playing Staying Alive by The Bee Gees

"Ah. Here we are at last – you and me, Dan, and our problem – the final problem."

"Stayin' alive! It's so boring, isn't it?"

"All my life I've been searching for distractions. You were the best distraction and now I don't even have you. Because I've beaten you."

"And you know what? In the end it was easy."

"I knew you'd fall for it. All of my tricks. That's your weakness – you always want everything to be clever. Now, shall we finish the game? One final act. Glad you chose a tall building – nice way to do it."

"Do it? Do – do what?"

"Ahh Yes, of course. My suicide."

**Phil's** **POV**

I tell the taxi driver to rush to the flat. I pay him and get out and run towards the door.

"Oh, God, Phil! You made me jump!" She says.

"But …" I mumbled. I thought she'd been shot.

"Is everything okay now with the police? Has, um, Dan sorted it all out?"

Oh my God. It makes sense now. Dan sent me here to distract me.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, Got to go." I say frantically.

"Taxi!"

**Moriarty's** **POV**

"You're insane." Dan barked."

"You're just getting that now?" I say sarcastically.

"Okay, let me give you a little extra incentive. Your friends will die if you don't."

"John."

"Not just John. Everyone." I whisper.

"Mrs Hudson."

"Everyone." I say smiling.

"Lestrade."

"Three bullets; three gunmen; three victims. There's no stopping them now." I say laughing.

"Unless my people see you jump."

"You can have me arrested; you can torture me; you can do anything you like with me; but nothing's gonna prevent them from pulling the trigger. Your only three friends in the world will die ... unless ...

" ... unless I kill myself – complete your story." He finishes.

I nod and smile.

"Your death is the only thing that's gonna call off the killers. I'm certainly not gonna do it."

**Dan's** **POV**

I start laughing.

"What?" Moriarty spats out.

"What did I miss?"

"The killers can be called off, – there's a recall code or a word or a number."

I don't have to die ... if I've got you.

"Oh! You think you can make me stop the order? You think you can make me do that?" He laughs..

"Dan, your brother and all the King's horses couldn't make me do a thing I didn't want to."

"Yes, but I'm not my brother, remember? I am you – prepared to do anything; prepared to burn; prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell? I shall not disappoint you."

"Naah. You talk big. You're ordinary. You're ordinary – you're on the side of the angels."

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them." I exclaimed.

"Haha as long as I'm alive, you can save your friends; you've got a way out." He beamed.

"Well, good luck with that."

Moriarty takes out a gun and and points it towards his mouth and pulls the trigger. Killing himself.

**Phil** **POV**

I get to Bart's and run out of the taxi. My phone rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Phil."

"Hey, Dan, you okay?"

"Turn around and walk back the way you came now." He says sternly.

"No, I'm coming in." I argued."

"Just do as I ask. Please." He cried.

"Where?" I say walking back from where I came from.

"Stop there." He says.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."

I look up and see him on the roof's ledge.

"Oh God."

"I ... I ... I can't come down, so we'll ... we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"It's an apology. It's all true."

"Wh-what?"

"Everything they said about me. I'm a fake."

"Dan …" I say sadly.

"The first time we met ... the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?"

"Heh. Nobody could be that clever." He stated.

"You could."

I hear Dan laugh."

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick."

"I love you Phil. I did everything for you. I convinced you that I was clever just to keep you.

I'll miss our memories together."

"Alright, stop it now." I said. I start walking towards the building.

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." He snapped.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?" Dan says, his voice becoming frantic.

"Do what?"

"This phone call – it's, er ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note?"

"Leave a note when?" I as

"Goodbye, Phil." He says before hanging up.

"No. Don't.

"No Dan!"

I see Dan spread his arms to either side and falls forward, plummeting towards the ground.

"Dan…..I love you.."


End file.
